


Because of You

by skylar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn't think his interest in Robert would be returned.  Until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

“You’re distracted today,” said Hemsworth in a low voice, leaning over so that no one could be privy to their conversion.

“Am I?” asked Chris, pretending to be oblivious. If Hemsworth noticed, it meant he must have blundered very hard today. He’d forgotten his lines at least three times but that happened to everyone at one point or another and Chris didn’t expect his friend to call him out on it.

“Yes, you are. You’re going to run out of Joss’ patience.” Hemsworth’s voice hinted of concern but it didn’t show on his face. “It’s about Robert, isn’t it?” Hemsworth’s Australian accent came out now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Chris, unwilling to admit his crush on Robert out of embarrassment. He’d spent way too much time thinking about how Robert looked without his clothes on and going to bed every night jerking off to the mental images.

“Let me tell you, mate. Tony Stark or not, he’s pushing it by walking around with a giant dildo on his tee. If you don’t tap it, someone else will. He’s been really close to Mark and Paul, don’t you think?” Hemsworth indicated with a small lift of his jaw and a raised eyebrow to his left where Robert, Mark and Paul were sharing a private joke.

“They’re just friends,” Chris said, his stomach dropping. The sunlight must be too strong today because Chris felt like his eyes were burning.

“You’re not Captain America. You don’t have to watch and not touch.” Hemsworth clapped him on a shoulder to show his support. “I know you try to be him but think about it this way. Even Captain America has to have sex, right?”

“God, just kill me now.”

“Are you talking about me?” Hemsworth laughed and stood up, flipping his coat so that it billowed behind him. “Then you should take the advice Thor gives.” Hemsworth said no more and walked away, leaving Chris to his own devices.

For the rest of his work day, Chris was filled with a sense of restlessness and too much energy. When it was his turn to film, Joss threw a bunch of mocap extras at him as if he was either giving Chris a chance to blow off steam or punishing Chris for slacking off.

Once the day was over, sweat was pouring from his brow and damping the inside of his padded suit in spite of the light breeze which had picked up soon after sunset.

***

These days, his avoidance of the bar scene and disinterest in casual relationship made quite lonely nights. However, he wouldn’t change to go back to those days. Playing Captain America changed him in a fundamental way and for the better. He wanted to be someone who deserved wearing the flag, a hero whom kids could trust and look up to.

He still enjoyed traveling, having short walks and hanging out with other people. They just weren’t available and the idea of going out alone was unappealing. Scarlett mostly stayed put due to her pregnancy. Renner, Mark and Hemsworth had their wives and kids with them. Robert and Paul were probably having dinner together as usual and he wasn’t close enough to anyone from Team Ultron to ask them out and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

Chris threw himself on the bed, picked up the script and stared at it without seeing any word. He really wanted some company. Well, actually, not just any company. He wanted Robert’s company.

As Chris was picturing their date night, his phone’s screen lighted up on the nightstand. The text message was from Hemsworth who sent him a short line, “You know it doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

He tossed the phone to one side disappointedly. First it was Scarlett who bugged him about dating to the point where the writers decided to add it to the Winter Soldier script, now it was Hemsworth. Next, it was going to be Jeremy. Was he really that hopeless?

“Chris, you’re such a meatball”, he told himself and covered his face with a pillow.

For the next ten minutes, he rolled around in the sheets, thinking about Robert and his smile and second-guessing what Robert might be doing with Paul. The AC was on but it didn’t lessen the heat and discomfort. Once he realized he was being jealous of Robert’s friend, he decided to hit the swimming pool to cool down.

By the time he changed and showed up at the rooftop pool, the crowd had mostly dwindled down to a few late swimmers. The sky was dark with a few dim stars but the underwater lights gave the pool a beautiful shade of blue. The music was soft enough to hear the water splattering. Chris walked pass the closest lanes to an empty one in the middle and slipped into the cool water which felt surprisingly good on his heated skin. It was exactly what he needed.

Chris did thirty laps. He started out as fast as he could and went when his muscles started to tire. He pulled himself up and out of the pool after he finished. If it wasn’t for such a long day at work, he could do at least twice as many. At this point, spending an hour to review the script and another to rehearse a fight scene with some music and bed didn’t seem like a bad idea. That was until he saw Robert.

Submerged in the water up to his chin with his wet hair plastered to his skull, Robert greeted him with a cheerful smile and waved.

“Finishing so soon?”

Chris straightened his back, sucking in a breath, hoping that his stomach wasn’t sticking out from the large dinner he’d had earlier. “Hey you. I didn’t know you came here.”

“My first time here. It’s a really nice place, isn’t it? Chris, the other Chris, told me to try out the pool sometimes.”

“Oh…”

“He said I might be able to see a floating Dorito if I come here. And I did.”

Chris laughed, intending to ask how Robert came up with that nickname but forgot his words when Robert chose that moment to climb out of the pool. Chris stared. He just couldn’t not to. Robert looked extremely good for a man his age with great skin, attractive smile, a generous behind and nicely shaped calves. Chris was feeling himself growing hard from the sight.

He pulled a knee to his chest and averted his eyes when Robert caught his gaze.

“I don’t mind an attractive man looking at me, you know.”

Abruptly, Chris turned back to Robert, surprised. He knew Robert had a tendency to flirt with anything and everything but to Chris, Robert had always been somewhat more reserved albeit not unfriendly. There was a smile on Robert’s face but it was starting to look strained and Chris couldn’t determine whether that was an invitation or some harmless tease.

“You… you…” Chris cleared his throat, his face feeling a little warm, and he couldn't find anything to say.

“Ah, forget it. That was a joke.”

“Wait, wait a second. Are you being serious? You’re being serious. Are you… Do you want to…”

Robert touched his hand to stop and remind him of the surrounding. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

And that was how they ended up in Chris’ room, necking on Chris’ bed. They’d ordered some wine and accompanied snacks using room service but Chris barely had a bite or two before he had to clean over and give Robert a peck which turned into a second kiss and then a third. After that, getting horizontal seemed to be the next logical step.

Chris had thought and dreamed of having sex with Robert many times and while his fantasies were a lot more romantic with flowers and candles, they always left him dissatisfied and more wanting.

Having Robert under him seemed surprisingly unreal. He always knew Robert was diminutive in comparison to him, yet he didn’t expect that he could box Robert in and cover him completely with his body, or that Robert would let him do it. Robert was always a bundle of delight. A very hot bundle of delight.

They hadn’t bothered to put on their tops when they got back from the pool but Robert was still wearing his shorts which needed to be off.

“If we do this, does that mean I can claim that I slept with Captain America?” Robert asked when Chris had a thumb hooked into his waistband. Chris recognized that as a need for assurance. There were always so many things that might go wrong and for them, if it didn’t work out, they still had to deal with each other at work.

Chris stroked Robert’s arm tenderly. “Yes. And I can also claim that I slept with Tony Stark.” That was the correct response because Robert laughed and relaxed, his anxiety easing from his body. “You should trust your captain to take care of you,” Chris said, cupped Robert’s face and kissed him. Robert was an eager kisser who was also sweet and more than willing to let Chris explore his mouth and taste him.

Slowly and carefully, Chris slipped Robert’s shorts and underwear down his legs. “I like you,” he said into Robert’s mouth. “I like you a lot.”

“I like me a lot too.” The joke didn’t make its usual impact probably because Robert was flushing and looking as if he was about to cover his face with his hands. Chris shouldn’t find a middle-aged man cute or adorable but both of those words applied to Robert very well.

Chris touched Robert’s flank, stomach, thighs, knees, and between his thighs to learn his responses. Over the years, he’d found that men usually weren’t as sensitive as women. Many of them wanted to go straight from kissing to a blowjob or fucking. Robert, however, was receptive to Chris’ touches. He giggled and squirmed if Chris’ hands stayed on his sides for too long. The belly rub got some happy and satisfied sigh out of him. His legs were quite sensitive at the joints and his nipples, ears and thighs were all erogenous zones.

Robert did his own exploring too, his hands running over Chris’ arms, shoulders, chest and back in admiration. Chris loved it. He loved the wonder in Robert’s eyes that said he couldn’t believe all the muscles Chris packed as if Chris might have taken a dose of Supersoldier Serum himself. It was ridiculous because Chris wasn’t Steve Rogers in the same way Robert wasn’t Tony Stark even if sometimes he had problems separating the two identities and mistakenly called Robert ‘Tony’. Actually, most of them had that little problem including Robert who had given everyone nicknames to avoid it.

“What are you thinking about?” Robert’s voice was no more than a whisper. Chris heard it clearly though because everything seemed so quiet as if the world had slowed down and come to a standstill.

“You. You, of course.”

“Am I supposed to be—“

Whatever Robert intended to say was cut off by a yelp when Chris pressed his hand down over Robert’s crotch. Robert’s stomach jumped when Chris wrapped a hand around his cock and ran his thumb along the column to feel its silky texture before giving it a few experimental tugs. Robert pushed into Chris’ hand to encourage him.

“Yeah, yeah...”

Robert was vocal about what he liked and what he liked was firm pressure but not so hard or so fast. Once Chris figured out the speed, it was almost easy to turn Robert into a moaning and whimpering mess, every sound from him sending a direct signal to Chris’ cock and tenting his pants.

He’d heard that Robert liked getting and giving head but nothing about other activities. People in Hollywood tended to be a bit more private because no one knew what might end up in the news.

As Chris was wondering how to phrase his question, Robert had somehow managed to hook his toes into Chris’ pants to drag it down. Chris had to halt pleasuring Robert to slap at his feet for being sneaky. “No permission.”

“You’re not going to discipline me, are you, Captain?” Robert teased him right back, his lips red and wet, his beautiful brown eyes smiling.

“What do you think about me putting it in you right now?”

“Do you really want to do that?”

“Yeah, I want to. Very much so.”

“Yeah, yeah. I want that too.”

Chris shuddered as a silver of anticipation ran through him. He leaned down to give Robert another kiss only to break it off and help Robert to roll over onto his belly.

The condom and lube were in a bag by the foot of his bed. Chris expected Robert to tell him to hurry up as he rolled the condom on but the other man was uncharacteristically undemanding. Chris was starting to think that he was shy and reconsidering the idea of doing Robert from behind. It was his favorite position to take his partner because it made their back muscles stand out, tapered their waist, and enhanced their behind simultaneously. And Robert looked delicious like that.

Chris gave Robert’s firm butt a light squeeze to warn him before coating his fingers with lube and pushing two of them inside.

“Let me know if you want me to slow down,” Chris said as he stretched Robert open for his cock, forcing inner muscles apart and reaching as far inside as he could touch.

“I need your dick in me half an hour a—ahh,” Robert yelped, his line interrupted when Chris found his prostate and massaged it with firm pressure. Robert’s entire frame was trembling from the stimulation, his breathing having grown heavy and little sounds starting to come out of him. Chris spread his fingers to see the pink of his insides and felt warm from the thought of burying him inside.

Robert seemed to be losing patience as well. When he tried to rut against the mattress, Chris halted his ministration to give Robert’s butt a smack.

“Stay still. Captain’s order.”

Robert mumbled his complaint and grabbed a pillow as Chris pulled his legs apart and positioned himself. Gripping Robert’s hips, Chris hauled Robert backward and sank in. Robert gasped and let out a surprised cry but soon relaxed, head dropping and shoulder blades standing out beautifully. He was dizzyingly tight and smooth.

Chris ran a finger down Robert’s spine, starting from the middle of his back to the cleft of his ass and rubbed the ring of his hole where it spread wide around Chris’ cock. Sensing that Robert was ready for more, Chris pushed forward, stopped after every incremental gain until he was balls deep. Then he started a slow grind to loosen Robert up and bent over to give his back smothering kisses

Under, Robert’s cock was a solid silky weight in Chris’ hand. Chris started jerking Robert off until Robert shifted and fucked himself on Chris’ cock, slow at first and faster until they found a pace they both felt comfortable with.

Pleasure channeled from the depths of his stomach and spread until Chris felt his toes curled from the sensation. He loved being inside another person, loved it more when his partner enjoyed it as much as he did. Robert liked short thrust that ground deep within as if he couldn’t stand being empty for long or he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Chris was happy to let him lead at first until the need to ratchet up the pleasure for them both override it.

With one hand on Robert’s back to pin him down, Chris pushed Robert’s knees up and apart to make his ass perk upward. Then, he pulled his cock nearly all the way out in a torturous but deliberate move, angled for Robert’s prostate and thrust inward.

Robert cried out, the sound seeming to vibrate inside his body and down to Chris’ cock. Chris held his position and reached over to feel that Robert was still hard. Satisfied, Chris started pounding him in earnest, making sure to nail Robert’s prostate every time. Robert’s hole was red from the abuse. Lube was squeezing out at every thrust, the slick squelching sounds of Chris’ cock sliding inside Robert obscene and incredibly hot.

Chris met Robert thrust for thrust. Every time Chris sank into Robert, he used his grip on Robert’s hips to hold him still to make sure that Robert felt the size and shape of his big cock and to stop Robert’s feeble attempt to control the pace of the situation.

Robert’s round ass was shiny and perfect, made to be played with, worshiped and fucked. There were so much lube and precome now, more outside than inside. Every slide into Robert made them both feel it in their tailbones.

“Rob, I want to come inside you. Are you clean?” Chris asked, shuddering at the friction of Robert’s muscles pressing around him.

“All right.” Robert’s voice was strained and he was shaking all over but his knees were holing and he wasn't making any move to relieve himself.

The shock at the sudden lack of warm heat as Chris pulled out was temporary. Chris took little time to hurriedly rip the condom off, pointed the tip of his cock at Robert’s hole and slammed forward, impaling Robert in a rough and hard thrust.

Robert screamed his name as his back arched. Chris swallowed harshly at the feeling of being inside Robert. The lack of barrier created an intimacy that went much deeper than their casual conversation or touches which made Chris feel much closer to him.

“Good?” Chris nipped the shell of Robert’s ear, one of his arms around Robert’s trim waist to hold him still, and pounded him in deep bone-melting strokes, stuffing his hole over and over.

Robert didn’t or couldn’t answer, his ragged breathing blending with the incoherent words from him and the sounds of their fucking.

Eventually, Chris couldn’t keep up with the moderate and controlled speed anymore. He wedged his feet into the mattress and put his weight behind every rapid thrust, pushing Robert forward only to drag Robert back onto his cock. Robert might have attempted to assist Chris early but not anymore. He was all but a crying mess now, hiding his face in the pillow and letting Chris ream him from behind. The skin under Robert’s ass had turned ruddy from the repeated contact of skin against skin.

It didn’t take long for him to lose his rhythm. Five more thrusts and Chris was coming, flooding Robert with his seed, which, in turns, triggered Robert’s orgasm and caused him to clench down around Chris who kept thrusting into him until he was completely spent.

***

Robert didn’t look at Chris as he wiped himself down, allowing Chris to admire the flush on his chest and his perfectly tousled hair. He looked fuckable still.

“How are you doing?” Chris asked, itching to touch him again.

“Sleepy. Bed,” Robert replied and stretched, drawing Chris’ attention to his lean torso.

Chris laughed and ruffled Robert’s hair a bit. Once that wasn’t enough, he enveloped Robert in an embrace and kissed him deeply.

“You drive me crazy,” Chris admitted. “Do you want to do it again? Maybe not right now but in the morning perhaps?”

“Yeah, ok. Definitely. Yes. Did I say yes?” And that was Robert’s enthusiastic agreement to stay the night with him.


End file.
